disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lewis Robinson
Lewis, a.k.a. Cornelius Robinson, the future father of Wilbur, is the main protagonist of Disney's 2007 feature film Meet the Robinsons. He was voiced by both Daniel Hansen and Jordan Fry as a child, and Tom Selleck as an adult. Development Lewis was derived from the original A Day With Wilbur Robinson storybook as a friend of Wilbur that served as the narrator as he visited his friend's large and strange home. Personality Appearances Meet the Robinsons An orphan, Lewis was abandoned by his mother at the Sixth Street Orphanage when he was an infant. Because of his inventing hobby, he's scared off over 124 possible parent pairs and eventually looses hope of being adopted. He eventually figures that his mother may have only abandoned him as she wouldn't be able to take care of him and tries to find her identity by building a Memory Scanner, a device that scans people's deepest memories. Presenting his machine at the Joyce Williams Elementary School Science Fair, he runs into Wilbur Robinson, who claims to be a time cop from the future and warns him of Bowler Hat Guy's plans to sabotage things. The Memory Scanner is sabotaged by Bowler Hat Guy's robotic hat DOR-15 and in the mayhem caused by the machine's malfunction, Lewis retreats to the roof of the orphanage in sorrow. Wilbur tries to get Lewis to return to the science fair and fix the Memory Scanner and in an attempt to convince Lewis he's really from the future, he takes him to his home time in 2037 with the Time Machine. Wanting to use the Time Machine to try and find his mother, it ends up crashing into the hills near Anderson Observatory. Wilbur tells Lewis he needs to fix it, agreeing on the condition set by Lewis to see his mom. Upon arrival to the garage and meeting Carl, the robot runs off in terror. Wilbur places a Carmen Miranda style fruit hat on Lewis' head to hide his hair, a dead giveaway for him being from the past. While Wilbur is off to calm Carl down, Lewis takes a Travel Tube to the Robinsons' front yard. Frightened by Lefty at the door, he runs into Wilbur's grandfather Bud. Trying to search for the garage and Bud's teeth, Lewis meets the rest of Wilbur's family. Meeting Franny in her music room (and helping the Frog Band rehearsal with maracas), he finds Bud's teeth in the mouth of Frankie. Sneaking out while the rest of the family comes in to congratulate Bud, he bumps into Wilbur, who drags him off to ask what he's learned about the family and get started on fixing the Time Machine. Wilbur gives Lewis the "pep talk of the century" as he explains his father's motto of "Keep Moving Forward" and the struggles in actually building the time machine (as well as giving Lewis a different hat). After a failed effort to get the Time Machine started, Lewis becomes very frustrated about his capabilities and the Keep Moving Forward mantra. While the 2 head off to dinner, Bowler Hat Guy has arrived at the Robinsons home, trying to find a way to capture Lewis. Meet the Robinsons (video game) Lewis only make brief appearances in the Meet the Robinsons video game, with Cornelius sending a videophone message to Wilbur at the start of the game to stay out of trouble and a brief appearance as a child at the Science Fair. Disney Parks Lewis appeared as a walkaround character when the film was first released at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney California Adventure. Ever since, he has become rare, though can still be found as a random character in Hollywood Studios. Gallery BabyLewis.jpg|Lewis as baby Cornelius.png}Lewis as Cornelius Category:Meet the Robinsons characters Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Lovers Category:orphans Category:characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Characters in video games